Lennon Germaine
Lennon Germaine is a character in the My New Family Series. She is one of Ryder's daughters and the main mean girl of her generation. She is a member of the Germaine Family and the Harding Family as well as the Hackenberg Family through marriage. Background Personality When first introduced, Lennon is mean and selfish and a stereotypical mean girl. As you get to know her, you realize that's through her home life and her toxic mother. She never could do right by her mom, which is why she eventually looked for a mother in Katherine. As she grew older and standing alone due Cindra having left, she starts to realize this behavior won't get her anywhere and becomes friends with her half-sisters. She also promised herself to be a mother figure to everyone who needs one and to help people, instead of pushing them down. She is a caring and loving mother, staying close to her daughter but also giving her the needed space and freedom. Lennon does guide Mae, but barely holds her hand and let's her make her own experiences and mistake to learn from. Physical Appearance Lennon has long blonde hair, which she later cuts to get her mom hair but grows out again once her daughter grew older. She has brown eyes, inheriting her physical features from her mother. During her high school time, Lennon like to wear fancy clothes, make up, perfectly styled hair and high heels. Colors never really mattered to her, all she cared about was how expensive they were and looked. Her style started to change when she fell in love with Landon. She stopped caring about her appearance that much and dialed her style down. After the break up, her style stayed down to earth due her newfound friendships. The older Lennon grew, the less she cared about her appearance, barely wearing make up anymore and wearing clothes she wouldn't even have touched. in her teens. Her style matured and she stopped wearing extreme colorful clothes. Lennon also started preferring a pair of sneakers over heels and barely dresses up anymore, just for special occasions like her daughter's fashion shows. Biography Lennon Germaine was born in 2014 in Morrison Creek to Lily Germaine and Ryder Harding, although she had no relationship with her father and a difficult relationship with her mother. As of today, Lennon isn't talking to her mother anymore. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Weaknesses Relationships 'Family ' Lily Germaine (mother) Lily and Lennon always had a difficult relationship. Although she loves her daughter, she also seemed to regret to have had her. She is also being really strict with her, especially about her dating life Ryder Harding (father) Brandon Fitzgerald (paternal half-brother) Cindra Hunter (paternal half-sister) Evie Baker (paternal half-sister) Veronica Baker (paternal half-sister) Lars Harper (paternal half-brother) Promise Copeland (younger paternal half-sister) Cale Harding (younger paternal half-brother) Charlee Harding (younger paternal half-sister) Mae Hackenberg (daughter) Keena Ashcroft (niece) Lennon is like a second mother for Keena, while Keena is like a second daughter to Lennon. 'Romantic' Jesse Ashcroft (ex-boyfriend; in laws) Austin Weaver (husband; 1 child) Landon Patterson (in love with) Alexander Oakland (ex-affair) 'Friends' Katherine Harper (like mother) Since Lennon and her mom aren't that close, ´Lennon looked for a mother figure replacement, which she had found in Katherine. 'Enemies' Name Trivia *She never took Austin's last name *Lennon decided she wants to do something to help people and applies to a job in the hospital Category:Character Category:Female Category:Lennon (first name) Category:Germaine Category:Germaine Family Category:Harding Family Category:Morrison Creek, Oregon, U.S. Category:Jefferson High School Alumni Category:Parent Category:Mother Category:I Promise You Category:Evermore Category:Hackenberg Category:Second Generation Category:2014 Category:Lead Character Category:Love, Lennon Category:Midwife Category:Former Morrison Creek Gymnastic Team Category:Antagonist Category:Noted